Yugo
Yugo is a powerful Spirit Dragon that desires to devour every single Spirit Dragon in order to become reincarnated as the original Spirit Dragon Shenlong. Personality As one of the larger Spirit Dragons, Yugo is highly ambitious and quite narcissistic viewing mortals as tools to advance himself. He also views other Spirit Dragons as incomplete fragments and not true individuals. To some extent this is true as every Spirit Dragon is actually one of Shenlong's fragmented bits of personality. History Shenlong and the Shattering Many of the more powerful beings of the United Plane had anticipated the release of the ether to save the world from the Great Old One. Some had chosen to accept their fate that they would not survive, but Shenlong sought to pass his wisdom on to mortals by splitting himself into numerous, smaller fragments that could survive the Shattering. Yugo ended up being the physical embodiment of Shenlong's ambition, but did not contain significant traces of his morality or empathy. After the formation of the new Erudite, Shenlong immediately begun seeking out other Spirit Dragons to reunite and bring back his former self, but was utterly stunned when many of the other fragments developed personalities of their own and rejected his ideas. Feeling that his kin were starting to become wasted potential, he begun devouring others of his kind, but even as he grew in strength, he was ultimately outnumbered and was forced to retreat to a cave in Crucible Mountain. After that, the rest of the Spirit Dragons scattered themselves as they believed that it was Shenlong's wish to stay separated. Awakening Sometime after the Xeng Empire reached its height of conquests, Yugo awoke from a slumber deep in a mountain cave when what are now know as the Central Dragonmen had begun to bond with and worship the other native Spirit Dragons. With so many Spirit Dragons in one place, Yugo saw this as an opportunity and attacked, devouring many Spirit Dragons and killing many Dragonmen in the process. Yugo was simply too powerful for them, and their lifestyle was threatened with extinction. The Central Dragonmen, desperate for help, asked the nearby Xeng Empire for assistance with the crisis. However, the Xeng believed that the appearance of Yugo was due to a natural shift in the balance, and thus refused to intervene. After a long, bloody last stand, the numerous villages of the Dragonmen were destroyed and the survivors were forced to flee beyond the mountains to the north. After that, Yugo returned to his hidden cave in Crucible Mountain Blood Lotus After Yugo had wiped out so many Spirit Dragons in one go, a group of Shuang Nomads had begun to worship Yugo as a god, and said nomads later became known as the Blood Lotus. Although Yugo generally viewed mortals as lowly creatures, he saw the Blood Lotus as an opportunity to expand his power and influence so that his dream to reincarnate as Shenlong would become a reality. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Characters